


News at 10

by TheMulletWhisperer



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMulletWhisperer/pseuds/TheMulletWhisperer
Summary: Some say that media is the cause of all the evil in the world. Samantha and Jane would agree.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of a spur-of-the-moment thing, I read quite a bit from Vorcha_Girl and DefaultJane on Shaynor, so a huge thanks to them for inspiring me to do whatever this is!

_ “Welcome to the Alliance News Network, bringing you minute-by-minute coverage on the stories of the hour!”  _

The previously-quiet Holonet movie that had originally been playing on the screen gave way to the bombastic ANN introduction, the deep-blue ident on the blindingly-white backdrop lighting the room up better than any sort of light could. As the introduction tune boomed through the room, shaking the house to its very core, any semblance of peace in the home was swiftly bundled away as the heavy barking of a large labrador sounded suddenly upstairs, coupled with a loud crash as it came running downstairs.

Shepard was the first to wake up, crying out loudly as her slumber was interrupted by a cacophony of noise that would put a battlefield to shame, followed shortly after by Traynor, who, in the panic, was currently in the process of having all the air in her lungs squeezed out by Shepard’s arms. “Agh! Shepard! Who’s there, what’s happening?!” Just as confused as her redheaded partner, Traynor scrambled to find the remote.

Through the noise from the T.V, thankfully having quieted now that the anchor had appeared, could be heard the insistent barking of the lab just next to the couch, further adding to the deafness that the couple would later experience.

Eventually, managing to scavenge the holoscreen’s remote from between the couch cushion, Traynor clicked the screen off, leaving them bewildered and in the dark, although with the disappearance of the intruding news anchor, Anderson had calmed down enough to lumber back upstairs and out of sight, rather unceremoniously. 

Otherwise silent, the air was populated only by the bewildered breathing of the two women as they tried to figure out exactly what had just happened. It took a good minute for either of them to speak in a strangled voice, “Er...Shepard? Love? Whenever I could breathe again?” Although Traynor was in the process of having the life squeezed out of her, there was still some time for dry humor.

“Oh!” Shepard, having just then realized how tightly she was holding Samantha, released her, much to the appreciation of Sam, which was communicated through coughs and sputters. Eventually, however, everything returned to a normal state, Traynor able to breathe again, and Shepard no longer trying to figure why they’d been attacked by holovid. 

With a light chuckle, Shepard ran a hand through her hair, the only indicator she was moving through the pitch black being the rustle of her hoodie as she did so, “So...maybe next time we should turn the volume down before watching a boring movie.”

“Maybe next time you should pick a less boring movie!” Samantha retorted, albeit with a slight chuckle of her own. 

“You’re the one who wanted to watch a romantic movie.” Jane deadpanned, evidently having learned from Garrus how to be snarky. 

“Yeah, but I meant...one with action, or science, or...something.” From somewhere along the couch, Sam could be heard blowing out her cheeks. 

“Love...I don’t think that exists.”

“Well...yeah, but…” The specialist spluttered for any sort of retort to Jane’s statement, eventually just huffing and sliding back over to Jane and wrapping her arms around her partner’s slender, yet muscled waistline. 

“But what?” Insufferably as ever, Jane looked down at her, the shit-eating grin on her face just barely visible through the thick darkness as Traynor’s eyes adjusted to it.

_ “Butt. I like her butt.” _

_ “Classy, Traynor.” _

_ “Oh hush up.” _

“ _ But _ nothing. You win, I’ll pick a less boring movie next time. But for now…” Sam pressed her lips to Shepard’s soft jawline, flying almost entirely blind  as she slipped her hands lower down her waist, “your reward…” She spoke in a husky tone, taking her lips lower, lower…

And lower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't just leave it at a cliffhanger, could I?

Shepard caught her lower lip between her upper teeth as she felt Samantha’s soft, warm lips leave a trail down the side of her neck, stopping ever so briefly to suck at the pulse point just behind her jaw before they continued down. 

 

Never more had she cursed her choice of clothing, but in fairness to her, it  _ was _ winter, and even in the house it had a tendency to grow rather cold. Nonetheless, the red-striped hoodie that she wore was removed faster than she had time to blink, and soon, her lover’s hands were sliding up under her shirt and moving tantalizingly slowly across every inch of her toned abdomen, teasingly approaching the spot that she hoped to high hell they would reach.

 

Torn between being proactive and simply enjoying Sam’s touch, Jane’s hands compromised, with one resting on Traynor’s shoulder, and the other dangling over the side of the couch. As soon as her lover’s hands made contact with her breasts, she sucked in a sharp breath through her teeth, which lengthened in duration as the dark fingers teased her nipples to hardness, and only continued their their work in making Shepard’s underwear need a good wash or two.

 

However, while her hands remained mostly stationary, Sam’s lips kept going, so tantalizingly close to where she so desperately needed them, but alas, she simply paused just above the waistband to Jane’s sweatpants, withdrawing her hands slowly and sliding them down the pale redhead’s sides, down to the same waistband she was so close to kissing.

 

Although she hooked her fingers beneath the fabric, she was still remaining rather stubbornly in place, much to Jane’s dismay. 

 

As if to purposefully tease Shepard close to death, Traynor lifted herself up and pressed her lips against Shepard’s, almost immediately demanding access with her tongue--a demand which was fulfilled in mere seconds, almost impatiently, as the two explored each-other’s mouths.

 

Meanwhile, Traynor snuck a hand down the ex-commander’s pants, rather pleased by the wetness that met her fingers, feeling a jolt of hot arousal warm her gut at the unmistakable feeling. 

 

Shepard moaned softly into Samantha’s mouth, finally rebooting enough of her senses to notice the sneaky pair of fingers slipping through her folds and gently running themselves back and forth and sending heady pleasure buzzing from the tip of her toes to the top of her head. Judging by the fact that her face felt like it was about to catch fire, she was also blushing rather deeply--something that always showed on her face.

 

Finally, Traynor broke the kiss, having remanded herself to teasing for the duration. As soon as her own brown eyes caught the glimpse of need in her love’s deep green ones, the specialist gave a soft smile and slid back down, withdrawing her hands once again to remove the sweatpants and the underwear beneath--with a little help from Jane. 

 

With no input from Samantha, Shepard dropped one leg over the side of the couch, giving her love full access. 

 

Without hesitation, Sam dipped her head down between Shepard’s legs, bringing a hand with her as she diligently went to work administering Shepard’s prize. Slowly, she pushed her middle finger into Jane’s heat, curling it almost reflexively to hit the spot she knew so well, as her tongue and lips went to work on her clit, alternating between sucking and licking. 

 

At the suddenness of the pleasure that overwhelmed her every sense, Jane gave a loud cry to the ceiling, tensing up noticeably as the hand that had once rested on Samantha’s shoulder dropped down to her black locks, pale fingers directly juxtaposing the raven-blackness of her hair as they threaded through it.

Pleasure wracking her body, Jane let herself go with the flow of it, one hand gripping the couch and the other messing up that hair that always smelled so good.

 

Although it hadn’t been long at all, she was quick to finish, never managing to last very long around Sam’s mouth. All at once, her vision exploded into a blinding white and her ears began to ring--so much so that she could barely hear the loud moan she gave to the air above her. She could vaguely feel her face having contorted, and her back having gone rigid, although it almost seemed like she wasn’t totally in her own body. Several seconds passed before she came crashing back down, collapsing onto her back on the couch and panting louder than their dog ever could.

 

Without much will or ability to move, Jane just lay there, vaguely aware of Sam crawling up on top of her and resting just near her head. Lovingly, the woman brushed an errant red lock of hair behind her ear, kissing her softly on the cheek and grinning, “Ample motivation to choose something I’ll  _ really _ like next time?” Sam giggled into Shepard’s ear, that adorable laugh she always had.

 

“If that’s what I get for it? Next time I’ll pick out a chess movie.” Jane grinned as Sam once again laughed softly, before the two of them fell silent for a rather long time, simply enjoying the feel of their closeness. Eventually, however, the silence was broken, once again by Shepard, “I love you, Sam. More than anything.” Without even having to look, she could tell Traynor was smiling.

  
“I love you too, Jane. Even more than chess. Well, almost more. It’s tied.” While Shepard rolled her eyes , she couldn’t help a grin of her own. Grabbing a pillow off the couch, she tucked it under both of their heads. Wordlessly, they both fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to critique, always looking to improve my style!


End file.
